The Phantom's Angel
by LadyBlackroseMusketeer
Summary: Minnie Da'ae came to find work in Paris and found herself a job as a cleaning maid in the Opera house. She had a dream of being an opera diva, but she was too shy to sing, until someone from the shadows heard her angel voice and plans to make her the new star of the Opera House. A re-telling of the Phantom of the Opera.


**This my second Disney fanfiction story, I've always been a big fan of the Phantom of the Opera and I was inspired by a picture by Tell-Me-Lies from Deviantart.**

 **So I thought of a little Disney version story with your favourite classic characters, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck and many other characters that Walt Disney had created.**

 **I hope you enjoy my version of the Phantom of the Opera.**

 **Disclaimer: (c) I don't own Disney or the Characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The mysteries of the opera house.**

The Opera house, one of the most famous and spectacular theatre that performs the most beautiful music in all of Paris, it was built in the mid 1800s in a Beaux-Arts style that took ten years to build. When people walk through the entrance they would gazed upon the splendour of the hallway as they walked on the elegant staircases made of marble.

The stage and the auditorium was designed with golden grecian sculptures all over the walls.

Down below from the stage is where the orchestra would play the music, thousands of red velvet seats were lined from the ground to the balcony and in boxes at the side of the stage and a sparkling crystal chandelier hangs in the ceiling above where the audience would sat.

It is a place where people would come all over, dressed in their finest, to listen to music of the orchestra, watch dancers perform in ballets and divas singing their hearts out for the audience to hear.

But there are some strange goings on inside the opera house of Paris or so the rumours say.

Rumours say that the opera house was haunted by a mysterious spirit; who can makes some props go missing when they were needed, some animals that were kept in the stables just suddenly disappear, or some the staff of the opera house suddenly want to resign from their jobs because of the ghost.

And whenever a disasters would happen on stage during a production, everyone would say the opera ghost did this because he was displeased with them. As long as they do what he says everything runs smoothly.

Even the managers never dared to disobey him, for they feared his wrath and paid him 20,000 francs a month as he ordered.

Some secret notes were sent by the Opera ghost to each person who would come to work at the Opera house with warnings not go in places they shouldn't and if they do not obey him, a disaster beyond their imagination would occur.

Staff, singers and the dancers wouldn't dare to go out of their dormitories at night, because they feared they might bump into the Phantom.

They were all warned not go in any forbidden places like the box five; where he would see the operas on each night of their production. And the cellars of the Opera house and no one ever dared go down there.

The stagehands and ballet dancers would often tell strange stories of the Opera Ghost, some say that the ghost had a skeleton face with flaming red eyes, others would say that he could change his head into what ever people feared.

In other gossip, he appears like a well-dressed gentlemen at first but when they see his face was hidden behind a mask and whoever see's his face would suffer an instant death.

The rumours say that his face was like yellow parchment and had hole in middle of his face where there was supposed to be a nose.

And they warned to those who wander down dark places of the Opera house were all told to be on their guard and keep their hand at the level of their eyes or the Opera ghost will catch them with his magical lasso.

The truth is, no one actually knows of the real Phantom of the opera or actually seen him, they would only catch a glimpse of him on stage, in the rafters and even the ballroom. And sometimes they would hear a strange laugh through the corridors and a powerful voice roared in anger that frightened the life out of the staff.

Who is this Phantom of the Opera? What is he? How did he come to be in the Opera house?

Well, shall we unveil this strange mystery?

I will begin the story, it is a tale, a tale of two lovers and a monster…

* * *

 **Who is this mysterious Phantom of the Opera?**

 **Find out in the chapter of the Phantom's Angel.**


End file.
